Ebony Hills
by Yes. I stole your boyfriend
Summary: A story focused on OCs, and vampires. Drew, Paul and a professor or two may pop in later. Romance comes in later as well. There is cussing, a lot of pokemon battles, and some sexual refrences and crude humor. Maybe. It's a good story! Try it out! OH HOLD!
1. Un

**Ebony Hills**

She wiggled her fingers, her bright purple eyes flickering to the computer screen again. The bright light illuminated her face in the thick darkness that folded over her, her dark black hair braided in a low French braid that ran down her back. Her pale skin seemed to have an eerie glow in the light, her left leg bobbing a bit in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at the screen as her computer made some clunking noises, the internet taking a long time to load. Finally, the homepage of 'Ebony hills' came up, her website she created dedicated to all things supernatural and superstition.

Her name was Angelique Arnauld, a young girl of seventeen. Her skin was paper white due to the lack of sunlight, and the simple word 'genetics', her hair dark as the midnight sky, and her eyes shaded with an odd color never seen on humans; purple. She let people believe they were contacts, but really they weren't. She was obsessed with everything superstition and supernatural; werewolves, vampires, black cats and voodoo dolls. Cruses and charms, witches and everything in between. That one fact made many people intimidated by her, or simply thought she was weird.

Her only friends were online on her website, and her friend Magdalene, who had started off on her own journey just weeks before. So now all she had was her Umbreon, and her online friends who were probably old weirdoes who had no life. Her parents were never home; her dad was always on business trips, and cheating on her oblivious mother, who was always out on business trips as well. They always left Angelique alone to watch over the house, so to her it felt like living alone. She sighed, arching her back and letting her slim fingers fly over the keyboard as she signed in as 'DarkAbyss', her username on her website.

She waited until the black home page popped up again, and clicked on 'chat boards' instantly. She saw many people were on, but one topic caught her eye. She clicked on it, and realized everyone kind of stopped when she, the admin, entered. She saw they had been discussing the amount of flesh a werewolf eats in a day. Some said they killed once, like wolves, others said whenever they got hungry.

Angelique herself always thought they killed once or twice, mostly at night, and typed that. She saw people rear up again, some supporting her, and others debating it not true. She was an expert at all this stuff, thus she saw the reluctance of the others when they heard her explain it in vast detail.  
Hm. Now she was beginning to see why people avoided her…

Angelique eventually grew bored, and updated a couple of her pages and such, and then signed off after bidding goodbye to the chat room she was in. She turned the computer off, and walked to the couch in the living room, flopping onto it and bringing her arm over her face, sighing as she shut her bright purple eyes. She was tired…and tomorrow was Monday. She groaned, and rolled onto her stomach, crossing her arms on the arm of the couch, putting her chin on it, and peering over at the wall. She got decent grades in school, but she hated it with a passion. She would much rather stay at home all day. But she had to go, since she wanted to go to college like any other sane teenager did. She rolled onto her back again and flicked the TV on, settling on 'A Haunting' after channel surfing for a couple minutes.

She was amused by the show for a while until she grew restless and bored, so she left the soft couch to get a drink. She turned to water on and listened to the water splash into the sink as she pulled a plastic cup from the cabinet and pulled it under the faucet, the cup filling with cold water. She pulled it away and brought the cup to her lips, tilting her head and cup back, gulping down the water until she tossed the cup away into the trash can, easily growing bored. Angelique walked back to the couch but took a detour when she heard the sharp noise of the phone ringing, her eyes flickering towards it, lips parted in surprise. She shrugged and grabbed it, bringing it to her ear and asking hello in a bored manner.

"Hello, this is the president of the Psychotic club. We voted, and you were chosen to be out next president!"

It didn't even take minutes for Angelique to know who it was.

"Magdalene!" She cried happily. Her old friend always called her Crazy despite the fact she was obviously not, yet she never shut up about it. Angelique didn't mind much since she knew her friend was kidding, so she never fought much about it. She wondered how she was calling her since the phones she had to use were those weird computer ones, but she didn't say a thing as she listened to her friend talk about how she as traveling with some new friends. Angelique smiled as she shot off into her usual rants about pokemon rights and how pokeballs were wrong, and so on. She felt bad for whoever traveled with her. Angelique set off on her journey when she was ten, and returned with all badges by the time she turned sixteen. She wanted a break, so she spent a year home, despite her family's issues, though they themselves were unaware.

"You have to come and travel with me, Angel!" Magdalene whined lightly. Angelique bit her bottom lip and glanced at Umbreon, who suddenly looked eager. She didn't even have to take another look to know he wanted to go. Umbreon was her first pokemon, and she always kept it out by her side. She had other pokemon and loved them equally, but Umbreon always had a special place in her heart. She glared at the begging pokemon, and ignored him as she focused on chatting with her friend.

"Sorry Maggie but you know me. I paid my dues, beat every gym out there, and aced every contest in between. Me and my pokemon want a break. Maybe next year I'll join you, but not now, because—"

"Because what?" She snapped. She blinked at the anger in her voice, and went rigid as she continued sharply. "Angel, you're scared aren't you? You don't want a break, or to be with your messed-up family, nor do you want to forget about all you've seen. Angel…" Her voice softened. "I know what happened scared you, and you left because of it. But it's all behind you now. You need to get back out there, or else you never will."

Okay, so the rest part was a half lie. Something happened that year of her sixteenth birthday while she was traveling. Something horrible and terrifying; something Angelique never wanted to remember or experience again. It was just like Magdalene to analyze and break down every thing she said, using her past to mingle with the preset.

"Maggie…" She trailed off, her throat clenching up. What was there to say? She struggled for the right words but came up blank, her tongue seeming thick ad she couldn't get any words out. Her mind flailed for understanding, but she felt numb. Umbreon nudged her lightly and whimpered, red eyes glowing with sympathy. He was there, with her when it happened. Yet here he was, wanting to go back out there. What did that make Angelique? A coward. She was so happy, with all those badges and that reputation, where everyone knew her name. And then she ran; fled the life to cower at home, the place she escaped from.

"What?" Her friend's soft voice jarred her from her thoughts. She gulped down the word no, and gathered up all her courage. One look at her faithful Umbreon and the words slipped from her lips freely, jumbling into her friends ear. The word she wanted to say so long ago but couldn't bear to. All those years coming back to her in a flash.

"Yes." She whispered. It was now or never. "Yes, Magdalene. I'll come with you."


	2. Deux

**Ebony Hills**

Claudius De'pompour opened his eyes, the moonlight filtering through the windows and shining on his body, a lump in his bed, his left foot poking out a bit. He wiggled his toes, and rolled out of bed, landing on his feet as he twisted his body as he fell. He blinked, and looked around, heaving a sigh when he saw it was indeed night. He saw it was nine at night, and ran his long pale fingers through his ruffled black hair, his crimson eyes flickering to the door. He was already dressed for where he was headed to; he had on his thick black jacket, his tight pants and shirt, and his hair was ruffled, shagging over his ears in that sexy way he naturally had it. He slid over to the window, and peered out of it, smiling when he saw the moon high in the sky, completely full. He turned, and walked over towards the door, slipping out of it and bounding down the stairs, hastily slipping his combat boots on and banging out the door.

He rushed to his car, slid into the slick black convertible, and revved it up into gear after twisting his black key in it. He pulled from his driveway, and headed to the night club where he usually feasted. It wasn't too far away, so he pulled into the parking spaces within a couple minutes, and walked into the club after saluting the usher, who recognized him and winked. When he slipped in, flashing lights and hot dancing bodies greeted him, girls and boys grinding with one another, and girls with skimpy clothes on lounging around sipping on alcohol or smoking. He walked towards the dance floor, and instantly spotted someone who looked delicious enough; a girl, slim and beautiful, long brown hair swaying with her movements, glittering blue eyes flashing with the lights, dancing in tune with the music….alone. He slunk over to her, and danced against her, which she reacted to by grinding with him, the music pumping in their ears.

Using his irresistible charm, within fifteen minutes, he had her in a back room, their mouths crushing one another's, her body pressed against his tightly. His arms were holding her to him, and their hot and wet tongues were shoved in each others mouths. He pulled away and kissed her neck, her moans meaning nothing but warning signs to him. He smiled in her skin, and licked at it, smirking as she moaned louder and clung to him desperately. He licked his lips, and bared his fangs, slowly sinking them into her flesh. Her moans turned into screams and then gasps as he sucked in her salty and sweet blood, savoring the taste on his tongue until pulling away, cradling her limp body in his arms. He carried her to the couch, after licking the excess blood off, and told a boy he saw there that she was passed out from dancing too much, and waded through the dancing crowd, licking his lips and smiling.

He pushed past several females and males until he stepped into the sharp darkness, moonlight filtering upon his body. He pursed his lips and lifted his arm, pulling back his sleeves to see his black watch. It was only nine thirty. Did it really take such a short time to feed? He was getting good. Claudius grinned, exposing his sharp fangs as he bounced off towards his car, slipping into it and twisting his key again, pulling out and driving off. He didn't know where he was going, but it beat hat old dusty mansion he stayed at while in this city. But he was planning on bouncing to the next soon anyway.

Claudius was indeed a drifter, a handsome vampire going from city to town, in his car or on foot, or maybe riding a large pokemon. It depended. He was mysterious and dangerous, the kind of boy parents resent and the kind girls love. But he only loved one thing; winning. May it be a pokemon battle or in getting a girl, he hated losing and loved the swelling pride of the win. He never had trouble getting the girl, of course, but there were the girls that sniffed at his in disdain that it took longer to wear down. But mostly he was fine.

Now, he drove from the city and parked his car on the side of the road, growing bored of sitting in luxury, and thrived for adventure. He slipped from his car and grasped a black pokeball, twisting it in his hand and tossing it, watching as a bright red light erupted from it, a figure forming. It was a large rapidash, bright fire swirling and lapping at the cold air around it, its bright eyes flickering to Claudius. It bobbed its head and whinnied happily, its heavy hoof brushing the ground. It knew it was time to run.

Claudius grasped a wad of cream fur and lugged himself onto the back, legs swinging over as he adjusted himself, bright red eyes gazing ahead, determination flaring in his eyes. He stroked his pokemon's mane and called out to it, demanding it to move, and that it did. It darted forward, hooves pounding on the ground, dirt flying behind him, leaving the sleek car behind. He ran until the sun set, and only then did he allow his rapidash to halt, as he let it drink from his water pouch as he rested against a tree, basking in the sun and letting his mind wander. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until his mind hazed over and dreams, maybe memories, took over his consciousness.

It was pitch black, the thick darkness fluttering with the bright moon and stars. His body was cold and numb, his mind blank and his breath lost. He felt ice cold water crushing around his body, pushing him deep into the water, his mouth opening and sucking in black water, moonlight shedding upon his pale face. His body went under as he sunk, his hand outstretched as his body floated towards the bottom of the waters, more water gulping in his mouth, his throat and lungs burning. He was going to die…but then he heard a sound so beautiful it made him forget his death, and his mind sung, the noise tickling his senses as he forced his eyes open. A white light was drifting towards him, the noise still humming to him, soft and beautiful, making him shudder, water crushing him harder, yet he numbly kept his eyes open as the light came closer. He felt his body go still and ice cold, and suddenly he jarred, his mind snapping as he suddenly lost consciousness. Yet he still heard that beautiful sound, even as his eyes fluttered open, and sunlight battered his face.

He was awake. He sat up, clutching his heart and calming his rapid panting caused by the nightmare that his mind had conjured up. His rapidash was awake and keeping watch over his sleeping trainer, but saw him awaken and neigh happily, pounding both front legs up and down, slamming the ground as she bobbed her head. Claudius smiled and stood, stretching and arching his back, head tilting back, red eyes watching the sun in wonder, his skin burning with the urge to touch it. He walked to his pokemon and grasped his pokeball, watching as the rapidash retreated into the pokeball in a flash of crimson light. He clutched the ball in his hands and slipped it back in his belt, before walking onwards, eyes straining to keep forward, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked for a bit in silence before he reached the next town, a small and peaceful town that, odd as it was, wasn't on his map.

He raised both eyebrows when he entered, and watched he purple and pink flowers that sprouted from the ground, willowing in the breeze, bright grass brushing along his ankles when he walked. He almost instantly spotted houses edged along the area, small and tut, made from logs or bricks. There was only one pokemon center and a small wooden lodge for a store but other then that it was very nice. There were children and pokemon running around playing, and the sun hit the grass just right, making it shimmer in a way Claudius had never seen.

He wandered into the small market and bought some pokeballs, food, and potions before heading out and entering a grassy route leading from the small town. He walked on without seeing many wild pokemon or aggressive trainers, until he was almost attacked by a young girl. She seemed about twelve or younger, with pale brown hair in a high ponytail with a green ribbon, bright green eyes matching her green uniform. It was a white blouse with a green tie, and a green short tennis-like skirt with knee-white socks and brown shoes. She had determination in her eyes, and instantly Claudius understood her intentions.

"Battle me!" Was the command ht left her thin lips as she didn't even bother waiting for an answer, her hand jerking into a blue bag she had slung over her left shoulder, and pulled a pokeball out. She kissed it and tossed it into the air, calling out "Go!" as it slammed into the ground, a red light bursting from it as a shape formed. It was a slim and handsome-looking growlithe, with colorful fur and lean muscles. It crouched and lifted its lip, letting a snarl rip through its chest. Claudius sighed and pulled out a dark pokeball, throwing it forward as the red light erupted from it, the shape of a lean pokemon forming gracefully. A large Flygon stood there, bright eyes peering at the dog pokemon below it, long tail slapping the ground as it reared back and let out a cry, wings flapping once, a gust of air billowing around it with the force of the large wings.

"Go!" The girl cried, jabbing her finger towards the dragon pokemon. "Use flamethrower!"

The growlithe obediently gaped its jaws as a heat of bright fire erupted from its jaws, spiraling towards the Flygon with speed. Without a command to dodge, the dragon leapt upwards and jerked to the side, the fire brushing past it, barely missing the green beast. The girl scowled, and Claudius smiled at her innocently.

"My turn." He purred slyly. "Flygon, use dragon breath!"

The pokemon arched its back and blew out bright blue fire slamming into the small dog pokemon and sent it spiraling back, slamming into a tree. It yelped, and Claudius hastily cried out another command.

"Flygon, quickly! Use crunch!"

Flygon shot forward with such speed the girl nor the growlithe saw him coming until it sunk its teeth into the dog's fur, breaking skin and causing the small pokemon to yelp and whine, jerking around and withering in the Flygon's strong jaws. The girl jumped and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth and quickly glaring at Claudius. She clenched her fists and called out to her pokemon.

"Growlithe, break free by using head butt, and then counter with fire spin!"

In a flash, the small pokemon used a strong head butt on the large dragon and scrambled up the tree nearby, leaping off it and letting a spiral of bright red fire shoot from its jaws and slam into Flygon, sending it jerking back, backs legs scrabbling at the ground. Claudius admired the girl's moves, but decided he was growing bored of this battle, and decided to end things.

"Flygon, fly!"

Flygon snapped its wings out and leapt into the air, large wings pumping in the sky, bringing it higher until it was almost above the trees, bright eyes gazing downwards, waiting for the next command. Claudius instantly called out again.

"Good job, Flygon! Now use head butt and dragon breath at the same time, like we practiced! GO!"

Flygon shot forward, arching its large head as it slammed into the Growlithe, and opened its mouth to use dragon breath. The blue fire shot out, but the small dog pokemon dodged it gracefully, yipping when the girl praised it. Claudius frowned, and the girl hastily commanded her pokemon to use bite, right when Claudius called out for Flygon to use mega punch. The small dog pokmon shot forward, fangs bared, and Flygon darted forward, clenched claws raised with a snapping and crackling yellow force around it. The clenched claw slammed into the Growlithe's face, sending it yelping and falling back, slamming into the ground. Claudius instantly commanded it to use metal claw, and that Flygon did, scratching the small dog pokemon with silver sharp claws. The pokemon yelped and shuddered, eyes closed as it went limp. Claudius had won again.

"No…" The girl sighed, returning her Growlithe and patting the pokeball, praising it as she slipped it back into her bag. Claudius turned and walked off, brushing past the girl, who was red in the face and glaring at her feet. Flygon floated after him, and Claudius returned it, looking positively bored as he slipped the pokeball away and walked on, hands once again stuffed in his pockets.

It was off to the next gym.


	3. Trois

**Ebony Hills**

Angelique never liked anything mechanical and moving. So, she refused to take the bus or taxi to meet Magdalene. Her friend had been excited and squealing about how much fun it would be and happily set up a place in town to meet. Angelique had promised to be fast to get there so Magdalene and her new friends wouldn't have to wait long, but she was weary of how long it would end up taking to walk there. Her only large rideable pokemon was her charizard, but she was terrified of heights, and her charizard loved to fly more than walk with his heavy body.

Angelique packed the basic supplies needed, and left a note to her parents, though she knew they probably wouldn't care. She left her small house and walked on, her ever-faithful Umbreon following her step for step, pressing his flank against her whenever an uncertain expression crossed her face. She would smile at her pokemon and then stroke his head before walking onwards. It was like old times, her and her Umbreon by her side, determined and confident. Of course now, Angelique and her pokemon were above average, and way powerful after traveling for six years.

They walked for a long time, the town still arching far away. Just through the woods and Angelique would be there to meet her old friend. The woods were long and very dark, and various pokemon called out in cries and squeals, making Angelique excited. She hadn't captured a pokemon in such a long time, nor has she fought. The thought of it made her blood flow and her heart hammer in her chest, excitement fluttering in her head. She felt the thrill of battle flow in her veins, and she could barely contain herself. She spotted a rustle in the bushes, and a pokemon shot out, legs striding quickly. A vulpix.

It was odd to find a Vulpix here, in these woods. Rare, even. She didn't want to let the chance pass her by, so she grabbed an empty pokeball from the front pocket and commanded her Umbreon to attack with a shadow ball.

He looked thrilled, and he obediently opened his jaws and let thick dark energy swirl in his gaping mouth, moving and shimmering until it formed a ball and shot out, slamming into the vulpix. It flew back and scrabbled its small paws on the ground, wide brown eyes wild with surprise. It opened its small muzzle and let a small ember lash out, but Umbreon simply stepped away from the fiery blast, and slammed its head into the vulpix when Angelique told it to.

Umbreon was too strong, so the poor wild pokemon shuddered before collapsing to the ground, eyes fluttering shut as its body went limp. Angelique tossed the pokeball and watched the red light engulf it, and the pokeball shuddered, tipping side to side wildly before finally stopping. Angelique grinned and leaned forward, grasping the ball in her hand and slipping it into her bag, deciding to befriend it later. She didn't want to keep Magdalene waiting.

She kissed her Umbreon's forehead and praised him before walking onwards, her proud pokeon trotting by her side, chest puffed out proudly, head tilted back high. Angelique smiled at him, amused, as they walked on. She saw other pokemon as she walked, but none caught her desire to capture, so she ignored them. She easily beat any trainer that attacked her, and soon found herself outside the forest, safe and sound. She could see the town, only a bit farther ahead, and sighed in content. It looked not to far off, maybe a five minute walk at the least.

Angelique walked on, her hand limply resting on Umbreon's head lightly, her pokemon pressing his body closer to her legs, as if making sure she was okay. They almost instantly made it there, walking into the large town, twinkling with lights and flickering with movements and sounds. She instantly spotted the pokemon center, and walked into it, pushing the doors open and stepping in, hearing it shut tightly behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and led her Umbreon towards the three figures standing near the desk, since she recognized one of them. She stopped behind them, oblivious, and tapped Magdalene's shoulder. She had recognized her bright pink hair instantly, and decided to sneak up behind her slightly jittery friend. She smirked when she jumped, and spun around, bright orange eyes wide with surprise.

They shifted to bright glee as she let out a sharp squeal, her long skinny arms jerking outwards and embracing her friend, nuzzling her cheek against Angelique's. Angelique laughed and hugged her back tightly, the joy of seeing her best friend overwhelming her greatly with warmth. They pulled away and Magdalene slung her arm over Angelique's shoulders and grinned at the other two standing with her, who was now staring at the two in amused confusion.

One was a young boy with shaggy red hair, smooth tan skin nice and dark, matching his glistening green eyes, wide and mud-like. He was strong, with light muscles, a tight white shirt with a black jacket and light jeans, heavy combat boots sticking from under the heavy ends of his jeans.

Next to him was a girl, shorter than Angelique, Magdalene and the boy. She had bright brown hair curling to her shoulders, tied back into a ponytail that bounced with her movements. She had one green eye and one blue eye, matching her peach skin, soft like a baby's. She wore a loose lime green shirt and tight black biker shorts, with tennis shoes muddy and beat-up. She wore fingerless gloves with her painted black fingernails, and mascara on her beautiful mismatched eyes. On her shoulder was a cute-looking pokemon that Angelique recognized as a Chimchar.

"Guys," Magdalene announced, still smiling happily at the two.. "This is my friend Angelique Arnauld."

Instantly, the girl gasped and grinned, and the boy blinked rapidly. Angelique knew they knew her name. She used to be famous almost, beating every gym and saving several wild pokemon when she saw any in danger. Many knew her name, but were shocked when she suddenly disappeared after six years of pokemon battling and traveling, and fame. She even turned down an offer to be a gym leader of a new gym opening. But now, there were two trainers in front of her who knew her name, watching her in admiration and awe.

"I'm Michelle." The girl said happily, shaking her hand with excitement, wide eyes glistening with awe and glee. "I'm a big fan. I'm only twelve, but I've seen you battle. You're excellent!"

Angelique blushed coyly, smiling at her politely as Michelle released her hand and kept that goofy grin on. She was sheepish to admit it, but she kind of missed the fans swooning over her. Yet sometimes she found it annoying. But right now, the adorable girl watching her with admiration, she felt that old feeling of pride and joy. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm Jack." The red-head introduced himself, smiling at her, showing his white teeth. Angelique smiled at him, and he continued. "I'm only thirteen…but I've also seen you battle. You _are_ good." He said. Angelique shrugged modestly and glanced at Magdalene, who looked annoyed. Michelle suddenly looked down at her Umbreon, and let out an excited gasp, her eyes a bit wide as she kneeled down, her hand reaching out and rubbing his muzzle, at which the dark dog-like pokemon shut his eyes in content, round tail wagging a bit in pleasure. Michelle's Chimchar seemed to chuckle, gazing at the dark pokemon in greeting. Angelique smiled as Michelle spoke happily..

"Oh my God! It's him! He's your main pokemon. He's so strong…" She giggled, scratching under his chin as the Umbreon tilted his head back. Angelique smiled again and blushed with pride, Michelle standing up and dusting herself off. Umbreon padded back to press himself against Angelique's legs, and Jack spoke.

"Well, we better get going." He announced. Magdalene nodded, and Michelle grinned as the four headed out of the pokemon center. Angelique glanced at Umbreon, who was still padding next to her closely, red eyes staring ahead, and glancing up at Angelique every now and then.

"I'm so glad you're traveling with us!" Michelle sighed happily. She looked over at Angelique with that same grin on as they left town and wandered into the first route leaving the town. Jack was wandering oddly close to Magdalene, but Angelique seemed to be the only one who noticed it. She stifled a smirk and looked over at Michelle when she spoke suddenly.

"Hey, I was wondering…" She said suddenly, looking embarrassed. "Can we maybe, um, battle? My pokemon would love it."

Angelique smiled, and nodded, glancing at her eager-looking Umbreon, ears perked and eyes set onto hers, as if begging her to let him battle. Michelle smiled and glanced at Jack and Magdalene, who nodded and walked over to stand a fair distance away. The two trainers settled themselves across from each other, both staring at each other, ready for battle.

Jack walked forward and got ready to be the referee, and raised both hands, looking at each trainer and calling out, "This will be a two on two battle. Now, begin!" he lowered both arms sharply, and they shot into action.

Michelle went first, grabbing a pokeball out and tossing it into the air, the ball slamming into the ground as a bright red light flew out, crackling and forming into a pokemon. A sandslash stood there, both claws raised high, dark black eyes staring at Angelique.. She scanned the strong-looking and handsome sandslash, and admired the strength of it, complimenting her thoughts out loud. Michelle blushed and thanked her as she reached back and rubbed Umbreon's head with her hand and commanding him to go forward and battle. He eagerly darted forward, paws slashing at the ground with the force of his speed.

Michelle instantly shot into action, bringing her hand forward and crying out, "Go! Use dig!"

The sandslash shot into action, darting forward and allowing his long arms to spin around and sink deep into the dirt and mud, spiraling around as the hole got deeper, his slim body jerking forward as he dove under and disappeared. Umbreon tensed up, tail tipping upwards a bit. Angelique fell silent, muscles tense as she watched the earth in utter silence. Michelle was also silent, bright eyes lingering on the Umbreon, as if waiting for his next move. And then suddenly Angelique looked up and said sharply.

"Alright Umbreon, earthquake, now!"

Umbreon slammed both front paws on the ground, the earth rumbling and quaking under it, and a cry was heard from below, sandslash darting out and managing to slam under the dark pokemon as he jerked upwards, yelping in surprise. But the Sandslash was still injured, and he shuddered in pain, stumbling back and readying himself.

"Fury swipe!" Michelle called out sharply. Sandslash darted forward and jerked his claw at umbreon, who easily dodged it, leaping into the air and landing swiftly on the ground in front of it, red eyes glowing eerily.

"Use shadow ball!" Angelique commanded. Umbreon opened its jaws and let a thick dark ball shoot out, slamming into the sandslash, who cried out and fell back, slamming into the ground. She hastily called for Umbreon to use Moon Impact, and he obediently lifted his head and howled, the moon shimmering as it appeared, grey and full, a bright light shedding from it and slamming into the shocked sandslash, who cried out and went limp. Michelle gasped and rushed to its side, stroking its head and smiling.

"You did great, sandy!" She cooed, scratching its head. It closed its eyes in content, a sound like a purr rumbling from its throat. She returned it and pulled another pokeball out, and Angelique kissed Umbreon's head, running her hands over his body and praising him before stepping back, Umbreon trotting by her side.

"You're very good at battling. Your sandslash is strong." She praised as she reached behind her to pull out her pokeball. Michelle blushed coyly, and smiled at her, obviously happy her hero complimented her. She tossed her pokeball, the familiar red flash erupting from it, forming into a small green pokemon known as Electrike. It let a sharp spark, and yipped happily, bouncing on his feet. Angelique threw her pokeball as well, red leaking out as her pokemon formed as well. It was a healthy Raichu, yellow cheeks sparking and cracking with energy. Lightning versus lightning. It proved to be interesting.

"Raichu, thunder!" Angelique called out. Raichu crouched, a sharp crackle shooting from each socket, huge thick thunder flying at the Electrike. It dodged it gracefully, small paws pushing against the ground, bright eyes flickering to his trainer. She nodded, and called out, "Use tackle!" and the small dog pokemon shot forward and slammed his body into the raichu, who stumbled back and cried out. He shot forward when Angelique snapped out a command to use mega punch. The rat pokemon shot forward, paw raised as it slammed it into the Electrike, who flew back and yelped, legs flailing around.

"Alright, finish him off with metal tail!"

The raichu darted forward and twisted around, long tail whipping around, shimmering silver and slamming into the small dog pokemon, who tried to dodge away, but was still hit by his tail.. He yelped again and scrambled to his feet, though he looked pained. Michelle bit her lip and seemed to be thinking, and then cried out hastily.

"Use spark!" The pokemon shot forward and slammed into the raichu, sparkling with lightning and electricity, zapping the mouse pokemon full on, and he wiggled around, wincing a bit.

"Alright, go and use crunch!" Raichu darted forward and sunk his small fangs into the green pokemon, and jerked his head around to throw the pokemon into a nearby tree, slamming its back in it and causing Electrike to wither to the ground, going limp. Michelle rushed to his side and cooed to him, praising him and returning him, slipping her pokeball in her bag. Angelique hugged her happy raichu and kissed his nose, praising him before returning him and slipping the ball back. She walked to Michelle and shook her hand, smiling.

"You're an excellent trainer. That was fun." She said happily. Michelle blushed and smiled coyly, tracing her lips with her finger and shrugging.

"You live up to your name." She said, glancing at umbreon and adding, "Both of you."

"Well!" Magdalene said, walking up and slinging her arm over her friend's shoulder. Michelle scratched her Chimchar's chin, and he cried out happily. Angelique still felt the aftermath of the battle. The exhilaration running in her veins, the proud she felt in her chest from her beloved pokemon…she loved it. She was glad to be back.

"Let's head to the next town and stop by the pokemon center. Anyway, I heard there's a pokemon contest in the next town." She said, smiling at Jack.

"Jack's a coordinator?" Angelique inquired curiously. He didn't look like one. He looked like a strong trainer, and she didn't mean it in a rude way. He was handsome and looked like he could be a coordinator if he wanted.. But he just gave off that vibe.

"Yes…" Jack blushed a bit. Angelique smiled and fiddled with her hair, tapping her foot and stared at Jack kindly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I can't wait to see you at work!" She chirped. Jack smiled at her and blinked when Magdalene pulled away and walked off with Michelle. He laughed nervously and followed after them, as did Angelique, stifling amuse laughter. Umbreon padded next to Angelique like always, black fur brushing against her leg as he walked next to her faithfully.

And they headed off to the next town.


End file.
